The Kiss
by SillyLeafHamster
Summary: Aang shows Katara how he truely feels about her. Kataang, takes place at the end of The Serpent's Pass.


**OMG I did this like... I dont even remember when I did this! Sometime right after the school year started for sure. Anyway I liked this at one point, but now it just kinda seems.. cheesy. Corny. Stupid. So you know.. say what you want about it, I probably won't answer. Heck I didn't even get the quotes right! This _was_ my first fanfiction btw. Oh this also happens during the end of "The Serpent's Pass". Its totally from my imagination. This does NOT actually happen! Just so ya know..**

**Avatar is owned by Bryke, not me! **

* * *

><p>"Hope. That is what we will name our baby."<p>

She was such a precious sight. Aang had to try hard to keep more tears from running down his cheeks. He stepped outside of the rock tent. Katara was waiting out there.

"Seeing that family together like that reminded me of how I feel about Appa.. and how I feel about you." The words were so touching.. Katara couldnt help but to let go of a few tears. She wiped them away and smiled.  
>Aang came over and they embraced, holding onto eachother as if the world was about to crumble beneath their feet.<p>

Aang slowly, and obliviously, moved his arms down to her waist and held onto her tighter. Katara, noticing this, shot her eyes open and tried to wriggle away. But Aang just held on tighter, as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Aang," Katara tried saying his name, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Aang, stop." He didnt budge.

"Aang, Aang!" This time she started yelling. Aang just continued to hug her, as if in his own fantasy world.

"Aa-mmmmppph!" Katara's yell was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers. In the time she was trying to call him out of his trance, Aang had moved his head up to her face to kiss her.

Katara was bewildered and shocked at his actions, and she immediately began thinking of what Sokka would do to Aang if he came out and saw them. But, as Aang started to kiss her more passionately, she totally forgot about Sokka and closed her eyes, somewhat returning the kiss. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and hugged his neck. They stood like this for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few moments. When they both ran out of breath, they broke the kiss and leaned away from eachother. Katara looked at Aang. His eyes were still shut, as he played their kiss over and over in his head. A soft hand on his cheek made him snap out of his little dream and back into the real world. He looked back at Katara. Her face was flushed red and she was smiling. Thats when it clicked. Aang realized what he just did and let go of Katara, backing away from her.

"Im so sorry.. I-I couldn't help myself.. I just felt the need to-" Katara placed a finger over his lips and looked into his eyes. Aang looked back at her and was confused as to why she wasn't mad and slapping him across the face.

"Its alright, Aang. I kind of.. well.. sort of... enjoyed it.." Her whole face turned red, all the way to the tips of her ears. Aang's face also took hold of a deep red blush. He looked at her, her hair, her lips, her eyes.. he always liked her beautiful blue eyes...

"Y-you.. you did?" Katara simply looked at him. "Yes. Why not? I mean.. your the only boy that ive ever really been close to other then Sokka, and he doesnt cou..." Her words faded away, as did her smile. She peeked behind Aang and saw the one person that she DIDN'T want to see standing there.

Aang saw her bright smiling face turn to horror.

"Katara?" Katara shakily brought a finger up to point behind him. Aang abruptly turned around.

"Oh crap.." Sokka was standing there, his mouth gaping. When Aang turned around, Sokka snapped out of his shock and took on an angry, burning face. He marched up to Aang, his fists clenched.

"And WHAT do you think your doing, kissing my sister?" Sokka was staring straight down at Aang. Aang froze, unable to move.

Katara stepped in front on Aang and was immediately at his defense.

"Well what do you think YOUR doing, marching in on us?" It wasn't a very good comeback but its all she had.

"ME? Marching in on YOU? Your outside for Spirit's sake! Anyone could come walking along and see you! Its not MY fault that I come out from seeing a cute little baby to find my sister KISSING the Avatar!"

"Well its not MY fault that my brothers so jealous because his girlfriend can't stay with him forever!" Ouch.

"HOW DARE YOU! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT SUKI CANT STAY WITH ME! SHE HAS DUTIES TOO YOU KNOW! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BE AANG'S GIRLFRIEND?" Sokka was getting really angry by this point.

"WHO SAYS IM HIS GIRLFRIEND?" This caught Aang's attention. He looked over at Katara with a hurt look.

"WELL SEEING THAT YOU TOO HAVE A PRETTY GOOD TIME KISSING EACHOTHER, ITS KINDA OBVIOUS!"

"WHO SAYS I HAVE A GOOD TIME KISSI-"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP! CANT YOU SEE THAT YOUR NOT ONLY BUSTING EVERYBODY'S EARDRUMS, BUT YOUR ALSO HURTING SOMEONES FEELINGS!" Katara stopped her shouting and looked over at Toph, who was standing in an angered manner in front of the rock tent. She was pointing behind Katara. Katara's eyes widened and she turned around, totally forgetting about the fight. Aang was sitting with his back to her on top of a large rock. He had his knees cradled to his chest and his back was rising and falling quickly. He was crying.

Katara rushed over to the rock and climbed on top of it. She scooted up beside Aang and put her hands on his shoulders. "Aang, im so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She put her hand on his chin and turned his face towards her. It was tear stained, and his eyes were watering. Katara felt despair welling up in her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I miss him, Katara." Aang began to softly sob again. Katara sat confused for a second, but then she realized who he was talking about.

"Dont worry, Aang. We will get him back. What happened to that hopeful young Avatar that was standing before me just minutes ago?" Katara rubbed his face gently, trying to soothe him.

"I g-guess your r-right.." Katara smiled at him and cradled him into her chest. They sat there, holding eachother for at least 20 minutes before Aang finally spoke up.

"I..I l-love you, K-Katara..." Katara looked down at him, surprised. She knew that already since he had kissed her earlier, but she was still surprised. Aang looked back up at her. She could still see his smile through his tears.

"Well.. I guess I love you too then." She smiled back at him. They shared the same loving look for a little while, thinking about their future together. They slowly leaned in closer to eachother, their lips brushing. But this time, it was Katara's turn to start the kiss. She pressed her lips harder against his and grabbed hold of the back of his shirt collar. Aang lowered his arms to her waist. They sat in eachothers arms, kissing passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Katara broke the kiss, not really wanting to, but needing air. They looked at eachother, each breathing hard. Katara looked into his eyes, those beautiful grey eyes.. why hadn't she noticed them before?

"Aang, ive never really noticed before, but im glad I took the time to notice now that your eyes are so beautiful.." Aang blushed and looked away.

"Well I noticed quite a while ago how pretty YOUR eyes are. Ive always loved the color blue.. Ive always loved your eyes." Katara blushed as well.

"If you guys are about done with your little lovefest over there, I hope you dont mind if we could GET A MOVE ON?" Toph was shouting at them, obviously impatient to get moving. Aang blinked and wiped his eyes. He stood up, offering a hand to Katara. She gladly took it and he hoisted her to her feet quickly and easily. He then jumped off the rock, using his airbending to land safely on the ground with Katara still holding his hand. They ran over to the tent where Toph, Sokka, and the family were waiting. Sokka just rolled his eyes as they came over, hand in hand.

"Glad you two lovebirds could join us," Toph smirked. Sokka just continued to roll his eyes and glared. Aang noticed and whispered to Katara.

"Sokka is such an angry grump." They both giggled quietly, hoping Sokka wouldn't hear.

"Ok then.. I think were ready. Shall we be on our way?" Toph asked, more politley then usual.

"Yes, we shall." Aang took out his glider and opened it. He bent his knees, ready to take off, when Katara grabbed his arm. He looked over at her, bewildered.

"Hey um.. Aang? Would it be alright if I.. uhh.. flew over to Ba Sing Se with you and Momo?" Sokka's mouth dropped and Toph's eyes widened in surprise. But Aang just looked back at Katara thoughtfully.

"Of course. Anything for you." He smiled and offered his hand to her. Sokka started to pout, but they just ignored him. Katara took his hand and he pulled her closer to his chest. She snuggled into him, trying to get comfortable. She had never actually flown in a comfortable position with Aang before. She was excited to be expierencing this. Aang again bent his knees and held onto Katara very tightly.

"Ready Momo?" Momo just chittered happily, obviously saying yes. Aang jumped off the ground straight into an air current and started heading in the direction of Ba Sing Se. Katara gasped, she had never been this high off the ground before, except on Appa, but when she was on Appa, there was a saddle for her to sit on and be safe. This was different. She was flying on a small glider with her new airbending boyfriend. It was all so new, but thrilling. She was glad that Aang confessed his love for her. She had never felt so happy in her life.

Katara and Aang flew on and on, over forests, small lakes and deserts, when finally, the great wall of Ba Sing Se loomed up straight ahead of them. They were almost there, and Katara and Aang were to soon start their relationship, behind the big walls of the great city. Aang would search for Appa, but he wouldn't do it alone. Katara would be there to help him, and comfort him until his furry friend was found. Everything was nearing perfection. Soon, it wouldn't be nearing, it would BE perfection.

THE END


End file.
